doswarriorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanbei Kuroda/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Kanbei Kuroda. Samurai Warriors 3 *"I shall extinguish the flames of war that envelope this land!" *"Resist me and you will be reduced to ashes." *"Know the futility of your struggle." *"My inevitable triumph awaits." *"It will take more than this to satisfy me." *"Relax. You really had no hope of preventing my victory." Warriors Orochi 3 *"It is time to douse the embers of this dying age." *"Another spark of rebellion has been extinguished." *"It is time for me to extinguish the last remaining sparks of resistance." *"That was much easier than I expected." *"I was not expecting such positive results." *"You should take this. I imagine you are the only one who can use it effectively." *"That was a resounding success." *"I should have expected you to fail." *"I was able to extinguish several sparks of resistance in the last battle." *"Recently, my talents have not been utilized in battle... Perhaps people see me as dangerous and are keeping their distance." *"Recently, I have been in many battles. I must continue to produce results that repay everybody's faith in me." *"You do not need to worry about me. I always look this sickly, it's not from the wine." *"Another spark extinguished." *"I won't presume to call myself the best in the land." *"I see now that you are a beacon of hope in this world of destruction." *"Hanbei, this is your true potential. You are truly a strategist without peer." *"Jia Xu, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Deng Ai, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Xu Huang, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Don't panic. This has all been anticipated." *"Is this another one of Fūma's bad jokes...?" *"Masterfully done." *"Continue extinguishing the fires of chaos." *"I am sorry to have troubled you." *"I owe you my thanks." *"The flames of war must be stamped out." *"I have made a rare miscalculation..." *"You're working hard, Hanbei." *"Thank you, Hanbei." *"Intelligent, and skilled in arms." *"I suspect your intentions, Jia Xu." *"You are a solid combatant." *"I appreciate your swift aid, Deng Ai." *"Dispatching your enemies with honor, eh?" *"Come to help me, Xu Huang?" *"Excellent work. Let us continue to stamp out the fires of unrest." *"Good, put out the rest of this wildfire. I'm expecting big things from you, officer." *"I regret that you had to help me recover from this little detour on the road to peace." *"I owe you thanks. It's good to have you as a comrade." *"The fires of chaos must be extinguished. Even if that means removing you." *"I underestimated your abilities... Next time I will stamp you out with even greater force." *"You're working hard, Hanbei. I would expect no less from you." *"Thank you, Hanbei, but you should worry for yourself more than me." *"Intelligent, skilled in arms, and pragmatic above all. Very good." *"Jia Xu, I assume that you saw aiding me as the path of minimum loss." *"Your solid tactics and humble deeds suit a peaceful world well." *"Deng Ai. I appreciate your swift response. I assume you have memorized the terrain?" *"I will never understand why you dispatch your foes with respect, but so be it." *"So you come with reinforcements, Xu Huang. I shall gladly make use of your skills." *"I applaud your skills in battle..." *"As fierce as you are, I hope you never become a force for chaos in the world." *"I am grateful for the support. I only hope your kindness doesn't lead to your downfall someday." *"Supplying aid in the face of danger... Take care, there are few men of your caliber." *"I will snuff out even your flame if it means achieving peace." *"You should have killed me. Your friendship with me will be your undoing one day." *"I'm not surprised, Hanbei. I know your every move." *"Hanbei, why risk your health to come here? And why am I glad to see you...?" *"You're calculating, you do whatever it takes to win, and you don't care what others think. Just like me." *"I sense ulterior motives for you helping me..." *"Your actions are selfless and just. If only the rest of the world was like you." *"I am grateful, Deng Ai, but I fear that your compassion may harm you someday." *"Impressive indeed. I see now why they say you are a match for Sun Tzu." *"I shall accept your aid, Xu Huang, because I know you are not swayed by emotion." *"I will silence you for the sake of peace." *"I see how it is... Always so eager to fight." *"I seem to have underestimated you. Very well, it is time to eliminate you." *"Hanbei, you must be eliminated." *"Argh... You seem so eager to fight..." *"Very impressive. You are going to force me to take... drastic measures..." *"You are a threat to peace and therefore must be eliminated." *"A tricky offensive, indeed. I was not prepared for this." *"I know how you fight. Now is the time for my counterattack." *"I must not underestimate you. You could one day become a spark that could t